MiniMisty
by Tatatorterra
Summary: After a conversation with Pikachu, Ash finally sorts out his feelings about Misty. But the trainer must face Paul in the battle of his life before he can chase his beloved. - I don't own pokémon, it's all property of its respective owners.
1. Ash's Discovery

**Me: **Tatatorterra showing up! Today we're gonna have pure AAML!

**Ash and Misty (with deep red faces): **...

**Dawn: **Aw... How romantic!

**Brock: **Even you, Tatatorterra! SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME A GIRLFRIEND!

**Me: **Don't freak out, your time will come someday!

**Dawn: **Let the story begin, I'm curious!

**Brock:** ...

* * *

**Mini-Misty**

**Chapter 1: Ash's Discovery **

Sinnoh region. Our heroes just arrived at a Pokémon Center, and, as always, are greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

"Nurse Joy, could you take care of our Pokémon?" Ash barely answered just before being pushed away by Brock, who holds Joy's hands with his own.

"But first please take care of this poor heart which is needy of love, my morning star!"

Suddenly, a loud "CROAGUNK!" is heard, quickly followed by a Poison Jab.

"Maybe... Later..." Brock manages to groan as he is dragged by Croagunk.

"Oh my God! Is he alright?" The caring nurse asks the group.

"Let's say that this happens quite often..." Dawn easily answers.

They decided that would spend the night there, since it has been some time since they last slept in actual beds. After having lunch, the group moves to their rooms to store their things.

"How about we go for a quick walk around here?" Dawn suggests "We need to buy some stuff and relax a bit!"

"Great, I'm in!" Brock quickly agrees with the idea "How about you, Ash?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass. I'm gonna stay here and rest for a while." Ash lays down on one of the beds. Dawn gets quite suspicious.

"Yeah, sure... Let's get going, Brock!"

"Okay. See ya later, Ash!"

"Seeya. Don't get in trouble!"

"No problem!" Dawn and Brock answer at the same time, teasing him.

"Great, now I'm really worried."

Ash seemed thoughtful. After some minutes he gets up, checks the door and makes sure he's alone.

"Well, looks like they've left..." Returning to his bed, he sits on the edge and grabs his backpack that was lying on the floor. He opens it and once again checks his surroundings, before searching through his stuff.

"Found you." Finnaly, he picks something that has become most precious treasure, the gift that has been given by his best friend, the one that became his lucky amulet: the Mini-Misty bait.

He gently holds the small object and stares at it fondly.

"Mist."

"Pikapi?" Suddenly, Ash notices the two black-tipped yellow ears in front of him. It was Pikachu looking at him with a curious face.

"WAHH! Pikachu, don't scare me like that!" As the young trainer tries to recover from the shock, he notices a sly smile on his friend's face.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

"Pi." Pikachu points at Ash's hand. He was still holding the Mini-Misty. "Pikapi pikachu pikachupi." ("You were thinking of Misty.") Ash blushes intensely.

"That isn't what you're thinking! I was just a bit nostalgic, okay?"

"Chu..." ("Uh-huh, sure.") Ash gets serious and stares at the ground.

"I don't know, I just suddenly started thinking of her..." Pikachu climbs the bed and sits beside his trainer. Despite the jokes, he knew what Ash was feeling.

"Pikachu pika.." ("Yeah, me too..") Ash looks out of the window.

"... I wonder what she's doing now..."

**- Cerulean City –**

"Gyarados, use the Hyper Beam!"

"GYAAAAAH!" The monstrous Pokémon fires a huge blast of energy towards the enemy Pokémon, which gets knocked out instantly.

"Loudred, no!" The poor kid runs towards his Pokémon,

"Loudred can't fight anymore! The victory and the match go to Gyarados and Misty!" Announces Tracy.

"Good job, Gyarados!" The trainer pats her huge Pokémon.

"Gyaaaah!" Gyarados roars happily.

**- Back to Sinnoh –**

"Check this out, Pikachu!" Ash holds Mini-Misty on its feet and starts imitating her voice with a falsetto.

"_Ash Ketchum! Thanks to you, we are lost again!_"

Pikachu starts laughing.

**- Cerulean City –**

A red-haired girl sneezes loudly.

"Bless you, Misty." Tracy looks worried "Have you caught a cold?"

"I bet someone's gossiping about her," Daisy doesn't miss the opportunity to tease her sister.  
"Daisy!"

**- Back to Sinnoh –**

"_Ash, you are nothing but a dumbass! If you want to win, you must train seriously, Mr. Pokémon Master!_" Ash chuckles and answers with his own voice "Hahahah, I know, Mist, I know!" Looking at the laughing Pikachu, he says "No, wait, I would probably answer like this..." Moving his eyes back to "her", he says "Oh yeah? But I never see you training your Pokémon for real!"

"_I'm not the one who plays the Pokémon Master around! Besides, I know what I'm doing, unlike a certain someone!_"

Tears appear in the corner of Pikachu's eyes as he laughs wildly.

"Wait, wait, this one's classic!" Ash takes a deep breath "_And don't you forget that you still owe me a bike!_"

The eletric Pokémon was still laughing as Ash stopped to think for a while.

"Pikachu, technically, I still owe her a bike, right?"

"Pi?" ("What do you mean?")

"I didn't pay anything, it was Viridian's Joy who fixed it, don't you remember?"

"Pikachu... Pikachu pika?" ("Yeah, true… Now what?") The young trainer scratches the back of his head.

"If she doesn't talk about it anymore I'll stay quiet, then!" Once again, Ash Ketchum skips his responsibilities.

"Pikapi..."

"But..." Ash looks down again "If she remembers, she might come back and travel with us again..." Pikachu notices some sadness in his trainer's voice.

"Pikapi pikachupika Pikachupi, pika?" ("You really miss her, right?")

Ash nods.

"Pikapi... Pikakachupi chu pikachupi?" ("Ash... What do you really feel for her?")

_What do I really feel for Misty?_

"...I don't know..."

"Pikachuka Pikachupi?" ("Do you want to talk to her?")

"Yeah."

"Kapikachu Pikachupi?" ("Do you want to be close to her?")

"Yeah." He stares at Mini-Misty once again.

"Pika Pikachupi pi?" ("Do you think she's pretty?")

"Erm... Yeah."

"Pika pikachupikachu Pikachupi?" ("Have you ever wanted to hold her hands?")

"Yeah."

"Kachu?" ("And hug her?")

"Maybe..." Ash turns to Pikachu "Anyway, what is your point, Pikachu?"

"Pikapi pika pikachupi." ("You like her.")

_I like...?_

"Pi, Pikapi pikachu pika Pikachupi." ("I mean, you really like her.")

Feeling like he just found the last piece of a jigsaw, Ash finally realized he didn't think of Misty as a simple friend anymore. He had feelings for her. Feelings that he never felt for anyone else.

_I like her._

_I want to listen to her voice and look into her eyes._

_Hold her hands and hug her._

_Feel her close to me._

_Mist..._

"Pika pikachu Pikachupi." ("You must talk to her.")

"Should I make a phone call?"

"Ka." ("Personally.")

"But, Pikachu, what if she-"

"Pika pikachu Pikachupi. Pika!" ("You must talk to her personally. Period!")

Ash thinks in silence for a while. Moments later, he stands up and looks at Pikachu with confidence.

"As soon as Pokémon League is over, I'm headed to Cerulean!"

"Pikachu!" ("Yeah!")

"It's settled, then!"

"What is settled, Ash?" Dawn enters the room followed by Piplup and Croagunk, who were carrying a knocked-out Brock.

"You're back already?"

"Why are you so excited?" Brock asks, starting to recover from the Poison Jab.

"Nothing important."

"You didn't answer me, Ash! What's settled?"

"It's stuff between me and Pikachu, right, buddy?"

"Pikachu!" ("Yeah!")

"Tell me!" Dawn wouldn't give up so easily.

"Geez, you're so curious, Dawn. It's about training, alright?" Ash turns to Pikachu "Let's go, Pikachu. We have to train hard!"

"Pika!"

Ash and Pikachu leave the room, leaving Dawn, Brock, Piplup and Croagunk behind.

"Did you understand anything, Brock?

"I'm just as confused as you."

"Pip." ("Me too.").

**

* * *

**

**Me: **There, I'm done.

**Misty (blushing furiously): **...

**Ash (just as red): **...

**Brock (pained): **I STILL WANT A GIRLFRIEND!

**Pikachu: **Pikachu? Pikaka? Pi? Pika! (Critics? Suggestions? Praise? Review!)


	2. The Battle of Their Lives

**Me: **Tatatorterra showing up! Mini-Misty's second chapter!

**Everyone but Ash and Misty: **HOORAAAAAAAAAAY!

**Dawn: **At last! It would be mean if you stopped!

**Piplup: **Pi! (Yeah!)

**Ash (blushing): **Hey! Stop putting your noses where they don't belong!

**Brock: **What are you whining about? Don't you want to know how it ends?

**Ash (still blushing): **...

**Paul: **Definetly a loser.

**Me: **Paul! I'm so glad you arrived, I wouldn't be able to continue without you!

**Paul: **What the hell do I have to do with this stupid fic?

**Ash (now red with anger): **What did you just said?

**Me (rubbing hands one against another and with an evil grin):**You shall soon understand, mwahahahah... Tatatorterra doesn't own Pokémon!

**Brock:**Get this started before these guys start a fight!

* * *

**Min****i-Misty**

**- The Battle of Their Lives –**

It was seven in the evening. The crowd was looking forward to the main event. The stadium's spotlights were focused on the entrance halls. In a few minutes, the final battle of Sinnoh's Pokémon League would start.

People all around the world gathered in front of their TVs, eager to watch the match. After a month of intense battles, only two trainers remained, and one of them will become the newest Pokémon Master.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" - the announcer said out loud – "Finally, what everyone was looking for is about to begin: the great final battle of the Pokémon League!"

"EHHHHHHHHH!" – the crowd goes wild!

"The one who wins today not only will obtain the Pokémon Master title, but also will earn the right to face the Elite Four! Now, I'll hand the microphone to the president of the Pokémon League comitee, Mr. Charles Goodshow!"

"Good evening, everyone! Today is a very special day, because we will soon see the birth of a new Pokémon Master. After many unforgettable battles, sharing cheers and tears, I, as the president of the League, can definetly assure that the Pokémon League spirit was living in every trainer, every Pokémon, and every spectator. I sincerely hope that this spirit will remain alive inside each and every one of you, like the flames of the legendary Moltres, which represents us! Now enough babbling, let the battle begin!"

Everyone in the stadium stood on their feet and clapped at Goodshow's speech. As the lights converge to the left hallway, the announcer presents the trainers.

"On the green side, Paul from Veilstone city!" – Paul steps into the stadium with confidence, absolutely focused on his goal: Victory!

"On the red side, Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" – Ash breathes deeply when he hears his name. He takes the Mini-Misty from his jacket's pocket and stares at it fondly.

_Mist._

He stores it and changes his expression. Now there's a fierce smile on his face.

"It's now or never, Pikachu."

"Pika!" ("Right!") – Ash enters the stadium with his friend on his shoulder. He was just as serious and focused as his rival. Meanwhile, a referee dressed in black walks to the center of the arena.

"This will be a 6 versus 6 battle, and there will be no time limit!"- Ash and Paul's gazes meet. The trainers looked like two fierce Raikous ready to attack! - "The battle will continue until one of the trainers has no pokémon in conditions to fight!"

Among the spectators, Brock, Dawn, Kenny, Tracy, Gary, May, Max, Drew, Ritchie, Tyson, Morrison, Barry, Zoe, Nando, Delia, Prof. Oak, Prof. Birch, and Prof. Rowan watched the arena closely. Piplup, Pachirisu and Buneary completed the cheering squad, and Team Rocket could be seen selling snacks. All around the world, everyone who knew Ash and his friends watched the TV broadcast. Even Mewtwo was in the stadium, well hidden in the shadows. But someone wasn't there...

"Brock, it's gonna start!" – Dawn couldn't hold her enthusiasm.

"Yeah. At last, Ash's just one step from making his dream come true!"

"He barely ressembles that loser who left Pallet dragging a Pikachu on a leash." – Gary mentioned.

"He really changed a lot. When I met him on Tangelo, he could only count on his courage and luck, but now he's truly a Pokémon Trainer." – Tracy.

"Definetly. Remember when he showed up at home? I wouldn't bet a penny on him, right, May?" – Max notices May and Tyson wolfing down snack after snack. – "What the hell is that, May? It's not like the world's gonna end!"

"Shaddap, Max!" – May manages to grumble as she wolfs down a muffin. – "You know that only food can control me when I'm this anxious!" – She bites a donut right after that.

"Besides" – Tyson was eating his third hot-dog. – "the food here is delicious!"

"If you keep that up, you guys are gonna eat all the stadium's food..." – Morrison.

"Or the world's." – Drew adds sarcastically. May glares at him with rage.

Soon, a familiar figure approaches the small crowd.

"I finally found you guys!" – It was Misty and her Azurill – "Did I miss anything?"

"I'm so glad you could come, Misty!" – Delia greets her fondly.

"Hey, it's you!" – Misty is startled by Dawn's voice.

"I'm what?"

"The fishing bait girl! The one that Ash always carries around and never lets anyone get near it!"

"What did you just say?" – Misty is surprised.

"Isn't it true, Brock?" – Brock nods while smiling.

"Yup." – The red-haired girl can't help but blush.

_Why the hell does he carries the Mini-Misty everywhere?_

She looks at Ash. He's still, facing Paul, who's staring right into Ash's eyes. Misty can easily feel the tense mood growing between the trainers.

_He barely looks like the Ash I know._

_Even when he faced Gary, he didn't act like that..._

"So that's Paul."

"Yup, the guy himself." – Brock crosses his arms across his chest. – "Ash and him are like water and oil. While we traveled around here, they bumped several times, and in most of them Ash was the defeated one."

"I see."

"Ash just will never accept losing to him. Mainly because the terrible way Paul treats his Pokémon, like mere weapons for battle."

"That's horrible..."

"You bet!" – Dawn – "He's an evil guy!"

"Despite the fact that you almost flirted with him a couple of times, right, Dee Dee?" – **POW! **Kenny gets smacked on the head by Dawn's unstoppable fist.

"Who flirted with who? AND DON'T CALL ME DEE DEE!"

Brock laughs at the situation and whispers to Misty.

"Does this reminds you of anything?" – Misty laughs and nods.

_It's just like Ash and me..._

"Do both trainers understand the rules?" – The referee speaks looking at Ash and Paul. Both nod without taking the eyes from each other. The referee leaves the battlefield. "Let the battle begin!"

"Go Ursaring!" / "Buizel, I choose you!"

"URSAAARRRRR!" / "Bu Bui!"

Announcer: "Paul starts with Ursaring and Ash will use Buizel!"

"Ursaring, use Slash!" – The powerful bear rushes at Buizel, who's in a combat position.

"Dodge!" – Buizel evades the attack in the last moment – "Aqua Jet!" – Buizel's body is surrounded by water and hits Ursaring's chest, leaving him defenseless.

"Sonic Boom!" – He leaps back using his opponent as support and spins in the air, launching several Sonic Booms. Ursaring tries to defend himself in any way he can.

"Focus Blast!" – Ursaring doges one of the Sonic Boom and uses that breach to gather a massive energy sphere in his claws.

"Urr... SAAA!" – He launches the sphere at Buizel, causing a huge explosion.

"Hmph! Pathetic." – The smoke starts to clear and Paul notices that Buizel disappeared. – "What?" – Buizel used the Water Gun on the floor, launching him up in the air, drastically reducing the Focus Blast's damage!

"Aqua Jet!" / "BUUU!" – Buizel falls on the huge bear with full speed and power. The power of the attack shatters the ground, making shards of rock fly everywhere! After the dust settles, everyone can see Buizel ready to attack the fallen Ursaring. "Ur-Saaa..."

(Referee): "Ursaring can't continue anymore! The victory goes to Buizel!"

"Whoa! This Buizel is a tough fella!" – Barry.

"Of course he is! He's a water-type, after all..." – Misty.

"Does this matter in any way?" – Ritchie.

"Everyone knows that water-type Pokémon are the best!" – Misty just couldn't keep her pride for herself.

"What is wrong with her...?" – Morrison asks Drew, Zoe and Nando, who are also confused.

"Don't mind that." – Tracy said lightly – "Misty's just a great fan of water Pokémon."

"You let me down, like always." – Paul calls his Pokémon back.

"Good work, Buizel!" – Ash praises Buizel without losing focus on the match. Buizel looks back at his trainer and smiles, and then glares at Paul.

"Bu, bu BUI!" ("Bring it on, jackass!")

"Hmph! Your turn, Weavile!" – Weavile apeears and stares at Buizel with a sinister look in his eyes, trying to intimidate him. But he only manages to increase the water-type brawler's spirit.

"Bu bui!" ("Bring it on!")

_This fight will surely be intense! Will Buizel be able to defeat Weavile? And who will win and become the great champion of the Pokémon League: Ash or Paul? Don't miss out on this incredible battle!_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Me: **For now, this will stop here.

**Kenny: **Why's that? Just when it started to heat up! Right, Dee Dee?

**Dawn: **STOP CALLING ME DEE DEE!

**May (still eating): **I totally agree with Kenny!

**Tyson (also still eating):**It's not such a problem, it only gets more exciting now!

**Drew: **These guys are scaring the hell out of me...

**May: **Shut up, Drew!

**Morrison: **Critics? Praise? Suggestions? Review! Right, Metagross?

**Metagross: **META!


	3. The Will of Fire

**Me: **Tatatorterra showing up! Time to continue the fic!...

**(silence...)**

**Me: **Where's everyone?... Well, Tatatorterra does NOT own Pokémon.

**Drew (from far away):**Come on, Tatatorterra! The battle's about to start again!

**Me (running):**Save a seat for me!

* * *

**Mini-Misty**

**- The Will of Fire –**

_In the last chapter, we watched the beginning of the decisive battle between Ash and Paul. Both are giving their all to conquer the champion title and become Pokémon Masters. Ash has a head start with Buizel defeating Ursaring, but Paul brings his perverse Weavile into battle..._

"Bu bui!" ("Bring it on!")

"Wea hihi... Weavile!" ("Yeah, hehehe... Bring it on!")

"Buizel, use the Water Gun!" "Buuuuu!" – He breathes deeply and then launches a powerful water stream!

"Weavile, Aerial Ace!" – Just when the Water Gun was about to hit him, Weavile disappears, reappearing a few metres away from Buizel, with a blinding speed! Buizel is launched far away after being fully hit.

"Ice Shard!" "Wea... vilevilevile!" – Hundreds of ice shards fly towards Buizel, who was still recovering from the last attack.

"Counter Shield!" – Buizel immediately starts spinnig on the ground at the same time he launches the Water Gun, making several spinning water jets. The constant rotation deflects every single shard launched by Weavile!

"Use the Night Slash!" "Aqua Jet, once more!" – Both Pokémon quickly charge forward, and hit each other while airborne! Weavile and Buizel fall down, but only the first manages to get up,

Referee: "Buizel can't fight anymore! The victory goes to Weavile!"

Ash returns his Pokémon to its Pokéball. "You were great, Buizel."

"Weavile's strong too!" – Morrison.

"Yeah, but he didn't leave that fight unscathed!" – Prof. Rowan.

"That's true. Weavile is in an awful state." – Prof. Birch.

"But he's still a dangerous opponent." – Prof Oak.

"Indeed, Granpa." – Gary.

"But Ash still has the advantage." - Drew.

Everyone agrees.

"It's your turn, Torterra!" – Ash brings the giant turtle to the battleground.

"TORTERRAAAAAAAA!"

"So you sent your Torterra... Weavile, Ice Beam!" Weavile launches a ray of cold energy towards Torterra.

"Energy Ball!" "TOR!" – The plant-type Pokémon spits a powerful sphere of green energy, which overpowers the Ice Beam and hits the wounded Weavile, who collapses on the ground.

Referee: "This round goes to Torterra!"

"Whoa! The brat's Torterra beat Weavile with a single blow..." – Meowth can't help but comment while selling cotton candy.

"Did you see that, Mime Jr.?" "Mi mime!" James and Mime Jr are selling soda.

"Of course he beat him! A Pokémon that defeats Team ROcket can't be nothing but powerful!" Jessie shouts over her shoulder while selling snacks.

"Oh, I thought that we were the weak ones..." _**POW! SLASH!**_ Jessie e Meowth beat the James, scaring Mime Jr.

"Hey you over there! I want some soda!"

"Yes, sir!" The three of them answer at the same time, smiling like nothing ever happened...

Paul returns Weavile to the pokéball. "That was ridiculous."

"What did he say to Weavile?" Max.

"He probably insulted him for losing..." Zoe.

"I really admired Paul, wished to be like him..." Barry was feeling down. "But after seeing how he treats his pokémons, I decided that I'll never do something like that. I'll keep looking for strong pokémons for my team, but I'll treat all of them as my friends, no exceptions!" He looks at Ash. "Just like Ash." Everyone agrees with Barry.

"I think that's the first thing every trainer should learn and never forget." Prof. Rowan adds wisely.

"Go, Gliscor!" "Glissssscor!"

Announcer: "Paul will use Gliscor against Torterra!"

"Gliscor, use X-Scissor!" Gliscor glides towards Torterra with his energized claws.

"Razor Leaf!" "Torterra Terra Terraaaa!" – Countless leaves fly towards Gliscor. But the flying scorpion blocks all of them with his claws and quickly strikes Torterra, a full hit!

"X-Scissor again!"

Torterra recovers from the first attack, shaking his head.

"Now! Use the Stone Edge!" "Tort... TERRAAAAAAAAAAA!" – The huge pokémon focus his strength, forming several blue rings around his body. As he reaches full power, the blue energy inside the rings becomes a lot of rocks, that are launched towards Gliscor! "Gliiii!" He falls down after being attacked by the rocks, but quickly recovers. Both Gliscor and Torterra are tired, and one blow is all that takes to bring any of them down.

"X-SCISSOR!" "ENERGY BALL!" Gliscor takes flight by pushing the ground with his tail and dives towards Torterra, who was still gathering energy in his mouth. The power of the colliding attacks causes a huge explosion! After the dust settles, both are lying down, unconscious.

Referee: "Torterra and Gliscor aren't able to fight anymore!"

"They tied..." May is stunned, and her burger slips from her hand.

"Poor Torterra..." Dawn.

"Both are giving their all." Nando "But something tells me that this battle is just beginning."

"I have this very same feeling..." Tracy.

"Thanks for everything, Torerra."

"Time to get serious..." Paul speaks to himself while he puts Gliscor away. "Go, Electivire!"

Paul's most perverse Pokémon appears, a huge electric bear-like monster. His stare, as always, was full of bad intentions.

"Electivire..." Sparks fly from his body.

Ash studies the situation and picks one of his pokéballs. "There's only one of my pokémon that will defeat him. To him, that's personal... Just like for me! THE TIME HAS COME, INFERNAPE!"

"Infer!" The powerful fighting monkey is face to face with his biggest rival. Both stare at each other, just like Ash and Paul.

"This is gonna get hot... Literally." Everyone agrees with Brock's comment. Azurill joins Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu, reinforcing the cheering squad.

"You can do it, Ash." Misty whispers to herself.

Announcer: "The next battle will be Electivire versus Infernape!"

"I knew you'd use him now..." As he listens to that, Ash remembers how much Chimchar suffered in Paul's hands, of how he was abbandoned and finally joined Ash's team. His tears of joy. His deep bite when he went berserk. His evolution to Monferno and finally Infernape... Everything! Now it's time for both of them to settle things with Paul!

"That's enough." Ash closes his fists in anger. "It's about time you paid for what you did to him when he was a Chimchar!"

"Shut up, loser... I am the one that will crush you like an insect, Ketchum!"

"Electivire!" ("Yeah!")

"Nape infer Infernape!" ("Don't you talk like that to Ash!")

"Infernape! Let your will of fire explode!"

"Infer... NAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!" Infernape's crown of fire burns more intensely than it ever burned, showing all of his fighting spirit!

"THUNDER!" "FLAMETHROWER!" Both attacks collide, causing a huge explosion. Smoke completely covers the arena.

"Thunder Punch!" "Mach Punch!" Both Pokémon jump out of the smoke and hit each other in the air. Infernape manages to hold Electivire's fist and lands the Mach Punch square on his jaw! Despite the damage, Electivire spins in the air and lands on his feet. Infernape also lands, staring at his opponent and Paul.

"ANOTHER THUNDER!" "VIREEEEE!"

"Flame Wheel!" The monkey Pokémon spins around himself, using his fire crown to produce flames around his body. He quickly spins in high speed, charging towards Electivire's Thunder, deflecting the electricity with his powerful fire.

"Elec-" Electivire is attacked head-on.

"BRICK BREAK!" Infernape dodges and steps back.

"ANOTHER FLAME WHEEL!" Infernape surrounds himself with flames again and charges!

"PROTECT!" Electivire creates a an almost invisible barrier of green energy in front of him.

"DIG!" Still surrounded by flames, Infernape disappears below the ground.

"So predictable... HIT THE GROUND WITH BRICK BREAK!" With his huge strength, Paul's Pokémon destroys the ground below him. Not only he hit Infernape, he also left him wide open for attack!

"THUNDER PUNCH!" "ELECVIRE!"

"Nape-!" Electivire's punch hits Infernape's body, launching the fire monkey several metres away, close to Ash.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks his Pokémon, that looks truly tired. Suddenly, he notices that Infenape's body starts to shine. It's his special ability starting to work.

"IT'S TIME TO USE THE BLAZE!" Just after his words, Infernape's body explodes in flames. Every single part of his body was on fire, and the flames spread around the arena.

"INFERNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

Upon seeing that, Paul remembers how he met Chimchar. The moment he used the Flame and beat a crowd of Zangooozes.

"Nice show, but will he be able to control himself?" Paul asks sarcastically, doubting if Ash would have control of the situation.

"You told me once that if we could control the Blaze, we'd battle again..." Ash was facing down, but lifts his head, and stares right into Paul's eyes. "This day has finally come! FIRE WHEEEEL!" Infernape turns into a huge Fire Wheel, spinning with a crazy speed and leaving a trail of flames behind him. "Do you know what's the difference between us, Paul? I NEVER MAKE MY POKÉMONS DO ANYTHING AGAINST THEIR WILL!"

"PROTECT!" The barrier doesn't appear. The blazing monkey strikes his opponent with full power. Electivire is launched against the arena's wall, which crumbles with the force of the impact!

Referee: "Electivire can't fight anymore! The victory goes to Infernape!" Upon hearing that, Infernape feels like a huge weight has just been lifted off his back... His heart finally reached peace. He turns around and walks towards Ash.

The trainer from Pallet notices a tear leaving his Pokémon's eye. It was a tear of relief, that quickly evaporated.

"We did it, my friend..."

Still blazing, Infernape softens his expression and nods.

"Why is he crying, Dee Dee?" Kenny.

"I don't know too..." Dawn.

"Infernape needed to prove to himself that he was able to beat Paul, cutting every bond they had." Brock answers "Don't forget that he suffered in Paul's hands while he was still a little Chimchar."

"I see." Delia "So now he's sure that every single bad thing that happened is gone for good."

"Finally, his heart's free." Misty.

_Will I ever have peace in my heart someday?_

"THE BATTLE ISN'T OVER YET, KETCHUM!"

Ash and Infernape face Paul again. It looks like Electivire's defeat didn't shake him at all.

Paul launches his pokéball high up, and his next Pokémon surprises Ash.

"It can't be!..."

_What is the Pokémon that Paul just brought to the battle? Why is Ash so surprised? This questions shall be answered in the next chapter!_

**

* * *

**

**Me: **And there goes another chapter!

**May (crying): **MY BURGER'S GONE!

**Max: **This isn't a big deal, May!...

**Dawn: **Anyways, what is Paul's next Pokémon?

**Me: **Secret.

**Dawn (upset): **You're so mean!

**Nando (playing his harp and singing): **Critics? Praise? Suggestions? Comment!


	4. Dark Aura

**Me: **Tatatorterra showing up! Another chapter, so let's get this started!

**Everyone but Paul and Ash: **Ash, we're counting on you!

**Paul, facing Ash: **Lose this hope. I'm going to win.

**Ash, facing Paul: **We'll see about that.

**Infernape: **Infernape Infer Infernape! ("Tatatorterra doesn't own Pokémon!")

**Me: **Let the story continue!

* * *

**Mini-Misty**

**- Dark Aura -**

"THE BATTLE ISN'T OVER, KETCHUM!"

Ash and Infernape stare at Paul. It looks like Electivire's defeat didn't shake him.

Paul launches his pokéball up in the air and his next Pokémon appears on the field, leaving Ash breathless.

"It can't be!..."

It was a Lucario. Ash couldn't believe that Paul caught such a rare and powerful Pokémon.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost... Or did you find your own place, loser?"

Ash was paralyzed. It wasn't because Paul had a Lucario, and Ash would never chicken out. It was something else.

_What is this terrible__ feeling?.. Hate?_

_Where is this coming from?.._

_It can't be._

_It'__s coming from Lucario!_

"Argh!" Ash bends over, his insides twisting like mad. The referee walks up to him.

"Are you OK? Can you continue?" Ash breathes deeply and recovers his composure.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"There's something wrong with Ash, I can feel it." Misty worries about her best friend, seeing him act in a weird way.

"Is it because of that Lucario?" Prof. Birch.

"Of course! Ash must've felt Lucario's aura when he saw sim!" Brock.

"Ash can feel Lucario's aura?" Prof. Oak was stunned.

"Yeah, and that isn't the first time that it happens!" Max.

"That's true!" Dawn "That was that time with Riolu too!"

"Riolu? Tell me mora about that!" prof. Rowan.

"When we were in Kanto, during the Battle Frontier, we passed by some kind of a kingdom, where we found a Lucario. Ash somehow connected with that Lucario." May.

"And not a long time ago, we met a lost Riolu and Ash managed to communicate with him through his aura. Thanks to that, we managed to save him from Hunter J."

"Some say that if a person has a compatible soul, he or she can feel the aura of living beings." Gary.

"But the problem here is that he felt something bad." Delia.

"Then maybe there's something wrong with Lucario..." Drew.

Everybody stares at Ash, who stood in silence.

"Infernape, Nape Infernape!" ("Don't worry, we'll win!")

"Thanks, Infernape!" Ash recovers his focus. "Mach Punch!"

"It looks like you still haven't given up... Extreme Speed." Not a split second after Paul finished speaking, Infernape was struck by Lucario.

"Aura Sphere." Lucario focuses his energy in his left paw. But, instead of blue, the condensed aura was pitch-black. Infernape was still getting up as the dark sphere was fired at him.

"EVADE IT!" But it was in vain. Infernape was too exhausted and couldn't dodge it in time. The powerful fire pokémon drops uncounscious**. **

Referee: "Infernape can't fight anymore, victory goes to Lucario!"

"Infernape, come back!" Ash looks at his pokéball and smiles "You were amazing, Infernape. I couldn't ask more of you."

"Hm. This pokémon emanates dark energy." Mewtwo watched everything from a distant place.

"That was quick..." Max was a bit scared.

"Did you guys notice the Aura Sphere's color?" Ritchie.

"What do you mean?" Morrison.

"Normally, a Aura Sphere is blue, but the one that Lucario launched was black." Gary.

"Is that the reason why Ash felt sick?" Delia.

"Recent researches found out that the Aura Sphere's color depends on the aura of the Pokémon who's using it." Prof Rowan explained. "It's usually blue because the Pokémon are glad to be defending their trainers and giving their all."

"Then that means that Lucario's aura is black as well?" Zoe.

"This is terrible..." Tracy.

"What is terrible?" Kenny.

"It means that Lucario's heart is full of hate, right?" - Tyson.

Everybody falls silent and resume watching the arena.

All around the stadium, everyone was talking about Lucario. On the VIP section, Mr. Goodshow comments with Snow Point's Nurse Joy and Pastoria's Officer Jenny, in charge of security.

"I know that, as the president of the Pokémon League Comitee, I must be neutral... But I can't help wishing that Ash wins this match."

"Mr. Goodshow..." Joy looks at him, understanding what he means.

"I've known Ash for years and have seen him battle several times in League competitions. And I could feel his spirit in every single one of them."

"Spirit?" Jenny.

"Yes." Goodshow smiles. "He loves every single Pokémon, no exceptions. And thinks about their well-being before his own. He would sacrifice his own life to protect them. He has the spirit of a true Pokémon trainer. Trainers exist in order to take care of the Pokémon and protect them. They are the symbol of the friendship bond that exists between Pokémon and humans. But lately, people have been forgetting that." Mr. Goodshow stares at the arena, worried. "Paul is the absolute opposite of Ash. He doesn't understand how important it is to make bonds with Pokémon and only uses them as battle tools. Everything he searches for is power, and doesn't care about the consequences at all. If he wins, it'll be a disaster!"

"I understand..." Jenny nods. "People will start behaving like him and will do everything in order to win, even if that means ruining the happiness of their Pokémon."

"This battle will be decisive." Goodshow was absolutely serious. "Not only the future of the League is on stake here, it's the future of all pokémon!"

"Staraptor, go!" "STARRRAPTOR!" Ash sends his next Pokémon into battle. "Aerial Ace!"

"Extreme Speed!" Staraptor clash and bounce with the power of their own attacks. Both Pokémon stare at each other fiercely.

"CLOSE COMBAT!" Both trainers shout at the same time.

"STAR!" "CARIO!"

They start trading blows furiously! Striking and resisting, with no time to dodge or even feel any pain! The crowd goes wild with the intense demonstration of guts and power!

"DOUBLE TEAM!" The bird Pokémon creates several illusions of himself. In addition to the Close Combat, Staraptor leaves Lucario defenseless! It seemed like there were ten Staraptors attacking him!

"Destroy them all with Dark Pulse!" A wave of dark energy makes every single illusion disappear. But Staraptor wasn't among them!

"Where is he?" Paul and Lucario searched for their opponent.

"BRAVE BIRD!" From high up in the sky, Staraptor dove towards Lucario with a blinding speed!

"He's up there, Lucario! AURA SPHERE!" Lucario fires a powerful blast at Staraptor, but the bird's attack isn't stopped. His body is surrounded by energy!

"Why didn't he stop his attack?" Paul was clearly losing his cool. Ash whispered silently: "Please, hang in there, Staraptor..."

The bird strikes his target violently. The impact was so huge that every single person in the stadium felt the ground shake. A dense cloud of dust was covering the arena, which was completely destroyed from the fierce battles so far.

The stadium was completely silent.

Announcer: What happened to the Pokémon?"

Slowly, two shapes could be seen in the arena: One was standing, the other was down.

"Oh, no..." Ash sees Staraptor fallen on the ground, uncounscious. Lucario looked well, despite everything that happened.

Referee: "Staraptor was defeated! Lucario wins!"

Ash returns his Pokémon. "Rest, Staraptor, you deserve it!"

"I told you before... Your Staraptor is weak. Always was, and always will be! Just like his trainer!"

"SHUT UP! I'm not only his trainer, I'M HIS FRIEND!" Ash loses control. He looks down, trying to calm himself, but his head was full of doubts.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! Is it my destiny to always be defeated by him?_

_All my time travelling and training, was it all in vain?_

"ASH, YOU MORON! I DIDN'T TRAVEL ALL THE WAY HERE TO SEE YOU LOSE!" Misty screamed from the edge of the stands. She ran all the way down until the first row.

"Misty?" Ash was surprised, he hadn't seen her yet.

_She... She came to see me._

"What the hell is she doing? We were supposed to support Ash, not to bother him!" Dawn was upset.

"Let's say she's doing it her own way..." Tracy was laughing. He remembered the time when they were travelling around the Orange Islands, the battle between Ash and Rudy in the Trovita Gym. When Ash was cornered, Misty did that very same thing: shouted him back to his senses and made him come back to the fight.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO SOMETHING!"

"I know that! You don't have to shout!" Ash recovers his senses and smiles at his friend.

"Beat him down, Ash!" Misty retributes the smile.

_Thanks, Mist!_

"Another screaming weirdo..." May, Dawn, and Misty fire a deadly stare at Paul. As for Ash, he turns to Paul, deep anger burning in his eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND, GET IT?" Misty is surprised by Ash's reaction.

_Am I that important to him?_

"Ok, buddy, now it's your turn!" Pikachu jumps from Ash's shoulder, landing lightly in the middle of the arena. Sparks were flying out of his cheeks, much bigger and more intense than Electivire's!

"PIKA!"

"Beat him with your Dark Pulse!" "Agility!"

"LUCARIO!" "PIKA!" Pikachu easily dodges the Dark Pulse thanks to his Agility.

"Show them what's speed... EXTREME SPEED!" Lucario rushes towards Pikachu.

"THUNDERBOLT!" "Pi... Ka... CHUU!" Pikachu releases a massive amount of energy, forming multiple beams that ran through the ground!

"LUCARR!" Lucario is hit and his attack is stopped! That makes him furious, and his aura started to become visible: dark waves filled his surroundings, giving Ash goosebumps.

"Be careful, Pikachu! That Lucario is a bad Pokémon!"

"Pika!" ("OK!")

"Aura Sphere!" "Another Thunderbolt!" Lucario and Pikachu go all-out in their attacks. However, the Aura Sphere is more powerful and blasts through the lightning, fully hitting Pikachu!

"CHAAA...!"

"Close Combat with no mercy!" Lucario charged at Pikachu and started striking him nonstop. Every punch echoed painfully through the stadium.

Ash was desperate. But something felt different. In the middle of the whirlwind in his mind, there was some kind of clarity. What was that? He definetly felt something, and it... it was coming from Lucario!

"Be careful, he's coming from above!" Pikachu quickly evades, leaving Lucario out of control!

"CARR!" A new flurry of attacks comes brutally, but Ash could see every movement before Lucario even started it!

"Up! Right! Left! Right! Down! Left!" Pikachu followed every command, evading all of Lucario's punches.

"Dammit... FINISH HIM, LUCARIO!" Lucario prepares a full power attack.

"USE IRON TAIL FROM BELOW!" "PI-KAA!" The small electric Pokémon sweeps his enemy's legs, making Lucario fall down on the ground.

"RETREAT!" Pikachu jumps back moments before Lucario releases a powerful Dark Pulse!

"JUMP NOW!" Pikachu evades the Aura Sphere for a hair. Paul isn't pleased with what he saw.

"EXTREME SPEED!" "VOLT TACKLE!"

"Pika pika pikapikapikapika..." As the lightning-covered rat charged at the furious Lucario, Ash screamed: "DUCK!", making Pikachu get down just as Lucario was moving over him! "...PIKAAAA!"

"LUCARIOOOO...!" Pikachu leaps high up, striking Lucario's body with an incredibly powerful Volt Tackle! The impulse makes both of them fly 30 feet in the air, like a lightning bolt coming from below! The attack ends with an amazing explosion of energy, briefly blinding everyone in the stadium!

Pikachu lands on his four legs as Lucario hits the ground hard. "Pi..." Sparks fly out of his cheeks, waiting for his opponent to get up.

But he doesn't.

Referee: "Lucario can't fight anymore, the winner is Pikachu!"

Announcer: "Paul has one Pokémon left!"

"I think I know who's the next one." Brock.

"Torterra..." Everyone whispers in unison.

"GO TORTERRA!" Paul's huge Torterra appears in the arena. His first and most powerful Pokémon. He walks slowly and approaches Pikachu with a calm look in his eyes.

"Torterra tor terra terra." ("Before we fight, I'd like if you heard me.").

_**To be continued...**_

**

* * *

**

**Me: **Another chapter done!

**Morrison: **Such a creepy Lucario...

**Max: **I was even afraid of him...

**Zoe: **But Pikachu totally rocked!

**Drew (stroking his hair): **I was really impressed.

**Pikachu (scratching behind his head): **Pikachu... (You're exaggerating...)

**Prof. Rowan: **Critiques, praise, suggestions? Please leave a comment.

**Dawn: **You have to be more enthusiastic, Professor!


	5. 150!

Hey guys! First, sorry for the delay, it all happened because my Beta and Translator had some problems in college and then disappeared. I'll explain the situation:

I'm Brazilian and I wrote MiniMisty in Portuguese – the story is already finished – and I have the idea of the publish it in English. My beta, Gabo-kun approved the idea and begun translating it. (He don't watch Pokémon, because this have some differences in the story.)

You know, while I'm working and he is studying, would happen sooner or later a delay, but not expecting one of this size... He is not the best responsible person off the world… But now the problem is solved and the story will come back the normal! (I hope…)

But if you want to complain about something, just put Gabo-the-H in the DeviantART search, and talk direct to him.

Thanks for the reviews, and people without register, please register here because I love reply the reviews. Now the story:

* * *

**Piplup:** Pi piplup! Pi plup pi plupplup! ("Tatatorterra showing up! Today, the fic will be a little different"!)

**Pikachu:** Pikachu pika... (Stop that...)

**Piplup:** PIPLUP! Piplup pi pluppluppi pip, plup, piplup Piplup! (SHUT UP! Today's fic will feature the incredible, powerful, wonderful PIPLUP!)

**Pikachu:** Pi pikachu pika! Pika pikachu... ("No one will believe in you! We are going to get in trouble...")

**Piplup:** Pi pipiplup... Plup piplup pi! ("You coward... No need to worry!")

**Me****:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?

**Piplup (****caught red-handed):** PIPLUP! ("RUN!")

**Pikachu (****running for his life):** PIKACHU! Pikachu pi pikachu pika! ("I TOLD YOU! Pokémon doesn't belong to Tatatorterra!")

**Me**** (chasing them):** COME BACK HERE!

**Pachirisu:** Pachipachi chi paaa! ("Let the story continue!")

* * *

**Mini-Misty**

- **150%! **-

_In the last chapter, after Infernape defeating Electivire__, Paul unveiled his secret weapon for defeating Ash: A powerful, cruel Lucario, surrounded by a dark aura! He easily defeats Infernape and beats Staraptor in a breathtaking battle! After being saved from his insecurity, thanks to Misty, Ash sends Pikachu into the fight. Despite being violently attacked, Pikachu manages to defeat Lucario thanks to Ash's ability to feeling Pokémon auras. Now with only one Pokémon left, Paul sends his Torterra, who starts a serious talk with Pikachu right before the battle..._

Torterra tor terra terra. ("I'd like you to hear me before we fight.")

Pi? ("Right now?")

"Terra.". ("Yeah.") "Tor torterra." ("It's about this fight.")

"Pika." ("Fine.")

Everyone in the stadium seemed confused by that situation.

"What's going on?" – Max.

"It looks like Tortera and Pikachu are talking to each other." – Ritchie.

"What a time for chit-chat!" – Morrison.

"Is he trying to fool Pikachu somehow?" – Delia.

"No." – Nando – "He's speaking with his heart."

"With his heart?" – May e Max.

"I noticed that as well..." – Tyson.

As for Team Rocket...

"What are they talking about, Meowth?" – Jessie.

"I can't listen too well, but it looks like it's really important."

"Torterra tortera tor?" ("Do you realize how important this battle is?")

"Pikachu! Pikachu Pikapi pi pika pikachu!" ("Of course I do! Ash and I are just one step from making our dream come true!")

"Terra torterra tor." ("I mean the real importance.")

"Pikachu pi?" ("The real importance?")

"Terra. Torterra tor terratorterra." ("Exactly. This battle could change everything.")

The trainers couldn't stand it anymore and immediately interrupted their Pokemón's conversation.

"TORTERRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" / "What happened, Pikachu?" – both Pokémon stare at their trainers.

"TORTERRA!" ("SILENCE!") / "Pikapi pikachu kapi, pika." ("Ash, wait a moment, please.")

"Grrrr..." / "I understand." – Torterra and Pikachu resume talking.

"Pika pikachu?" ("What can change?")

"Torterra." ("The future.") – Pikachu is startled.

(Referee): "This is an official competition. No offense against this institution will be tolerated!" – Ash defends the Pokémon.

"Just wait a bit more sir, please! It looks like serious business!"

(Referee): "But..." – Goodshow interrupts him.

"Listen to the boy! If a Pokémon needs to express its feelings, all of us, as members of the League, have the duty of listening. As the president of the Pokémon League, I demand that we wait the end of this conversation!"

"Yes sir." – The referee goes back to his place.

"Pika." ("Continue.")

"Torterra tor torterra terraterra. Terra tortor torterra, terrator torterra." ("Imagine what would happen if my master won. Everyone would want to be like him, act like him.") – Pikachu remains silent.

"Tor torterra terrator." ("Pokémon would suffer.") "Torterra tor torterraterra Torterrator terra terra." ("More corrupted Pokémon like Lucario would come up.")

"Chu..." ("No...")

"Torterratorterra terra tortor torte, torterra..." ("Humans and Pokémon would break apart and end up fighting each other, it would be the end...")

"Pikachu pika!" ("This can't happen!")

"Tortorterra tor terrator. Torterra. (That's where you come in. You will have to beat me.")

"Pika? Pikachu pi pikachu?" (What do you mean? Why don't you surrender?")

"Terrator. Torterra terra terra! Tor torterra!" ("I can't. I'll defend my master until the very end! You'd do the same!")

"Pika..." ("That's true...")

"Torterra, terraterra tor torterrator." ("Please, bring the light to his heart.")

"Pikachu..." ("Torterra...") – Pikachu finally understood the point of this conversation. Torterra wants to help Paul be happy.

"Pika. Pikachu pika!" ("All right. Prepare yourself!") – Torterra walks back to his place and faces Pikachu.

"Tor torterra... TORTERRAAAA!" (I knew you would understand... BUT I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT EASY FOR YOU!")

"PIKACHU PIKAAA!" ("RIGHT BACK AT YOU!")

"It looks like they'll start the fight now!" – Tracy.

"Yeah, and it looks like they're going all-out!" – Brock.

Announcer: "The next fight will be Pikachu against Torterra! This fight may decide who gets the title!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" – Pikachu charges at Torterra, his tail shining like it was made of pure steel.

"Leaf Storm!" / "Evade it!" – Torterra launches a massive tunnel of leaves towards Pikachu, who dodges it thanks to his speed. He leaps and strikes Torterra in the head. Torterra retreats a bit due to the impact, but the damage was minimal.

"Crunch!" – Torterra jumps at Pikachu, attempting to bite him. Fortunately, Pikachu avoids it by a hair. The power of the bite opens a crater on the floor!

"AGILITY!" / "PIKA!"

"EARTHQUAKE!" / "TERRA!" – The powerful turtle Pokémon shatters the floor with a violent strike of his foot. Pikachu takes all the damage from the attack, being left just about to collapse. Paul gives no time for Ash to react!

"Frenzy Plant!" – Two huge roots covered with spikes fly towards Pikachu! He's mercilessly whipped by both, and is launched far away, to Ash's despair!

"PIKACHU!"

(Referee): "Pikachu can't fight anymore! Victory goes to Torterra!" – Ash runs towards his small and brave friend. He holds him in his arms, looking at him with worry.

"Pikachu..."

"... Pikapi..." – The boy feels relieved as he notices that his friend is okay.

Ash quickly sprints to the stands and climbs the wall (he's a human Aipom, after all...), leaving Pikachu in Misty's arms.

"Take care of Pikachu..."

"Okay." – As Ash was about to head back to the arena, he listens to Pikachu calling him.

"Pikapi... Pikachu..." ("Ash... I failed you...")

"Don't talk like that. You did all you could." – he gently strokes Pikachu's head.

"You were amazing!" – Misty cumpliments him.

"Rest up, okay?" – Ash returns to the arena.

(Announcer): "Both trainers have only one Pokémon left!"

"I won, Ketchum. That little Garchomp project could never beat my Torterra."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn't bring Gible with me this time." – Ash holds his last pokéball.

"Huh? If it's not Gible, who did Ash bring to the battle" – Kenny.

Brock smiles.

"You'll soon see..."

"Now is my time to surprise you, Paul. You have always underestimated and humiliated me ever since we met! So you want to see me try one hundred percent?... I GUESS I'LL GIVE YOU ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY PERCENT!" – He launches the pokéball – "I CHOOSE YOU, OLD FRIEND!"

The pokéball almost explodes open as the Pokémon it held was freed!

"CHAAAAAARRRRRR!" – It was Charizard, his most powerful Pokémon! Charizard's landing shakes the ground and his flames heat the entire stadium up.

"Look, Pikachu! It's Charizard!"

"Pikachukapi Pikapi pika..." ("There's no way Ash is gonna lose now...")

"Which Pokémon is that?" – Dawn Dawn points the Pokédex at the dragon.

_"Charizard – Flame Pokémon. Last stage of Charmander's evolution. With his powerful wings, he can fly at high speeds and great heights, and his flames are capable of easily melting a solid block of iron._"

"He's strong..." – Kenny.

"He's most likely Ash's most powerful Pokémon." – Brock.

"More than Pikachu?" – Morrison.

"Yup. Since Gible was too hurt from his semifinal battle, and seeing that Paul would be his next opponent, Ash decided to make a surprise and asked Liza to transfer Charizard from the Charicific Valley." – Brock.

"Hmm... So that's why he sent Gible to Pallet and didn't ask for another Pokémon..." – Prof. Oak.

"Is that the same Charizard that refused fighting against Spark by any chance?" – Ritchie.

"Believe me, since he started to obey Ash, this Charizard became the nightmare of every trainer. I say that from my own experience, since he totally beat my Blastoise!" – Gary.

"He even beat Articuno during the Battle Frontier." – May.

The ones who didn't know about that were absolutely stunned. For a Pokémon to go against a legendary head-on and win, it must mean he's truly powerful.

"Crunch, Torterra!" – Torterra runs towards Charizard in order to bite him.

"Dragon Claw!" – Charizard pours energy into his claws and blocks Torterra's attack by holding his horns. Ash doesn't miss the chance.

"FLAMETHROWER!" – he blows a powerful flame right on Torterra's face, causing a huge explosion! The turtle pokémon rolls away, as Charizard stood unharmed.

Ash starts to talk calmly:

"I suppose you traveled through Johto, so you must have heard about the Charicific Valley. The biggest and most powerful Charizards train there. Every trainer dreams of getting one of those."

"Leaf Storm!" / "Air Slash!" – Charizard flaps his wings, creating an air blade that slices the Leaf Storm in half! The attack goes all the way through, until hitting Torterra, leaving him just about to fall. Ash keeps talking.

"My Charizard wanted to face the Pokémon there, but he was considered too weak and was expulsed from the Valley. Only after many sacrifices he was able to train there..."

Ash stares deep into Paul's eyes: "Do you know what happened, Paul?"

"FRENZY PLANT!" – Torterra raises the roots again.

"HE BECAME THE MOST POWERFUL CHARIZARD IN THAT VALLEY!... CHARIZARD, BLAST BURN!"

"Charrrr..." – Flames grow from the ground and revolve around Charizard – "RIZAAARRRRDDD!" – The flames blow up, sending a massive dragon-shaped wave of fire towards Torterra. Frenzy Plant is turned to ashes when faced with this.

"TOR-!" – The tortoise Pokémon takes all the fury from the most powerful fire attack that a Charizard can learn. Another explosion shakes the stadium and even makes Paul fall down on the ground!

Torterra is sent flying against the stands' protection wall, causing a great crash. Fortunately, no one was hurt.

"Tor-terra..." ("It's... over...")

(Referee): "Torterra can't fight anymore! The victory and the title go to Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!"

(Announcer): "ASH KETCHUM IS THE NEWEST CHAMPION OF SINNOH'S POKÉMON LEAGUE!"

"WHOAAAAAAA!" – The crowd goes wild!

Brock jumps in happiness, just like everyone around him. "He did it! Ash won!" was all could be heard among his friends.

Team Rocket looked at Ash like they were seeing a ghost. A really scary ghost.

"I think we shouldn't attack the brat while that Charizard is around..." – Meowth was frozen in shock. Jessie and James nodded as they swallowed their fear. They really didn't feel like having their greatest take-off of their lives...

"I won?... I WON!" – Ash runs and hugs Charizard – WE ON, BUDDY, WE WON! – The great dragon carries Ash in his arms, who's crying with joy!

"ASH!" – Misty and Pikachu jump the wall and run toward the trainer, who's put back on the ground by Charizard. He cleans his tears.

"Congratulations, Ash, you did it!" – Misty says as she hugs him. Ash entwines his arms behind her back and puts his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Mist. You have no idea what it means coming from you..." – both cry with joy.

"PIKAPI!" – Pikachu jumps on both. Ash lets go of Misty and holds his Pokémon in his arms.

"Pikachu!" – The electric Pokémon sits on his trainer's shoulder, who hugs his best friend again. A much closer, tighter hug. It felt like it would last forever. But that was just a feeling...

"GROUP HUG!" – Ash spots Dawn, Brock, and everyone charging at him!

"Wait a sec guys-" – _**BAM!**_ Ash and Misty are crushed by their friends! Meanwhile, Delia and the professors laugh somewhere nearby.

"Who said that friendship doesn't have its weight! Hahahahaha!" – Prof. Birch. Everybody laughs with him.

Far away, Paul gets up and returns Torterra to his Pokébal. Silently, he watches as Ash and his friends laugh while lying on the ground. Then he heads back to the entrance hallway on his own.

"I wonder if anyone would be happy for me like those guys if I had won..." – He stares at his Pokéball and disappears in the shadows.

"So Ash won... You guys know what it means?" – Tracy.

"LET'S PARTYYYYY!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Me**** (exhausted):** Huff... I never run that much... And the worst is... That they escaped...

**Ash:** WOOT! I BEAT PAUL! I'm the champion! I'm the champion!

**May (****pulling Tatatorterra by the tail):** C'mon, let's go to the party!

**Kenny:** Critics? Praise? Suggestions? Please comment!

**Misty:** Everyone can come and party with us!


	6. Their Own Duties

**Me****:** Tatatorterra showing up! Let's party!

**Prof. ****Oak:** This occasion deserves a poem!

**Gary:** Not now, grandpa...

**Zoe:** Tatatorterra doesn't own Pokémon!

**Max:** Let the party begin! I mean the story...

* * *

**Mini-Misty**

- ** Their Own Duties **–

League dormitory, next day, 8 in the morning.

After-party balance: Passed-out people and Pokémon everywhere...

Making it simple: Besides the food, the music and karaoke, Prof. Birch brought some bottles of champagne. "A small sip won't hurt, we are celebrating!" he said. Small sip after small sip, everyone was a bit too high, Pokémon included. However, two people were missing...

In a small square not far away from there, Ash and Misty sat on a bench. Well, at least Misty was sitting. Ash's head was lying on her lap, breathing deeply. The couple sneaked out of the party before it became too chaotic. She stroked his hair, watching his face, a peaceful expression in his face.

**Fla****shback**

Misty and Ash were walking around, the boy talking about his adventures in Sinnoh, and she told him about her gym battles. They end up finding a bench and decide do sit down.

"Wow! Did you really see a Palkia?" The redhead couldn't believe her friend saw such a rare water-type Pokémon.

"Dialga, Giratina and Arceus as well."

"Wow... Can't you get any luckier?"

"I know, right..." Ash scratches his head. "But you have been pretty busy as well! Undefeated for six months?"

"I know, right?" Both laugh out loud.

"I missed you, Mist." Misty blushes lightly, glad she was that important to him.

"I missed you too." Now Ash is the one to blush. They smile at each other, closer than ever before. She looks up at the stars.

_She's beautiful._

"Misty." He looks her in the eye "Thanks for coming."

"Ash..."

"If you hadn't yelled at me that time, maybe the result of that battle would be different."

"No, Ash. You are a great trainer and raised wonderful Pokémon... You would've won either way."

"Really?"

"Really." She kisses his cheek lightly. Ash is surprised, blushing deeply, since he didn't expect that reaction from her. And that makes him really, really happy. Instinctively, Ash holds her hand in his own.

"Thanks." Now Misty is the one to be startled.

_Since when Ash is so sweet?_

Realizing what he just did, Ash lets go of her hand and stares at the ground timidly.

"Sorry..." His awkwardness makes Misty smile.

"It's all right." He stares her in the eye.

_It's now or never!_

"Mist, I wanted to tell you thaaaaa..." He yawns. Misty notices that her best friend is just barely awake. No wonder, it's been a pretty busy day, to say the least. She decides to do something about it.

"Come over here." Misty rests his head on her lap gently. Ash is beet-red and speechless. When he tries to speak, she presses her finger against his lips.

"Shh... Rest up a bit, you deserve it."

"Okay..." Ash is asleep not long after his eyes close.

**Flashback end**

Ash wakes up. He notices that his head was still on Mist's lap. And that the sun was shining in the sky. He slowly gets up.

"What time is it?..."

"Around 7:30 or 8:00am."

"Don't tell me you haven't slept until now?" – asks the trainer, feeling regret. But Misty soothes him.

"I had a quick nap not too long ago."

"Sorry for renting your lap for such a long time..." As always, Ash scratches the back of his head when he feels embarrassed.

"I don't mind it... Not if it's you." Ash's heart started racing as he heard these words, blushing once again. He was ready for anything but that.

"Mist...?" She gracefully gets up.

"I think we should head back."

Ash stares at her for a few seconds, surprised. Eventually, he realizes what he has been doing and quickly comes back to his senses.

"Yes, let's go."

Suddenly, someone calls him.

"Ash." The young trainer instinctively turns around and is surprised once again as he almost bumps into Mewtwo. The powerful psychic Pokémon stood tall, wearing some kind of hooded cape.

"Mewtwo? What are you doing here?"

"I came to congratulate you on your victory, Ash." Ash is touched, he never imagined even the unique psychic Pokémon watched his victory.

"Thanks." Mewtwo slowly floats in the air.

"Someday, when you become stronger, I want to battle against you, Ash. When this day comes, we shall meet again."

"You're on!" After a quick glance at the couple, Mewtwo disappears using Teleport.

* * *

Some minutes of walking later, they spot a sleeping Torterra, belly-up. Gyarados and Charizard were asleep next to an empty bottle, Piplup and Kenny's Empoleon passed out as if they've been battling, and lastly Kenny and Dawn sleeping on the lawn.

"Looks like the party was wild..." Misty laughs lightly, having a bad feeling about how everyone might be.

"If things are like this on the outside..." Looks like Ash had the very same feeling.

Once inside the house, it seemed like a hurricane just passed by. In the living room, Prof. Birch was lying down on the stairs. Croagunk and Brock next to the window, Tracy passed out on the couch, Max and James sleeping on the carpet, Meowth, Pachirisu, Happiny and Staraptor looked like a trail that lead to the kitchen. Speaking of the kitchen, Prof. Oak slept on the table, a poetry book stuck in his face, Delia sleeping on a chair, Tyson and Jessie sitting against the fridge (and apparently having nightmares about food), Buizel and Infernape next to the back door, which led to the garden. Mamoswine, Metagross, Roserade, Blaziken and a bunch of other Pokémon were all in a similar state. Back inside, May and Drew slept on the stairs that led to the top floor. By the hallway, Barry and his Heracross, Gary and Ritchie were out as a candle.

They go to their own rooms. Misty finds Zoe sleeping in one of the beds, and Morrison somehow lying on a tree branch outside. In Ash's room, Nando was fallen by the doorway, and Prof. Rowan slept on a bed, wearing earplugs (he was probably the only one that really slept that night).

Ash slowly approaches his bed and sees Pikachu. Despite Ash's silent steps, Pikachu wakes up anyway.

"Pikapi..."

"Morning, buddy..."

"Pikaka..." ("Speak more softly...")

"Oh, sorry."

"Pikapi pika pikachu?" ("So, did you talk to her?") – Ash's face goes white.

"What her?"

"Pikachupi, pikachu. Pikapi Pikachupi pikachu pika..." ("Misty, of course. You and her disappeared from the party...")

"...er, no..."

"Pikachu... Pika?" ("I can't believe this… Really?")

"I couldn't, okay?" Ash lets out "I tried, but it was stuck in my throat. It's easier to beat Paul ten times than telling her how I feel!"

"Pi pika pikachu?" ("So nothing happened?")

"Well..." Ash tells what happened.

"Pikachu." ("That's better.") Pikachu stares at his trainer, his eyes dead serious. "Pika Pikapi pikachu pi pika pikachupika Pikachupi pi! Pikachuka pika Pikapi Pika-Pikachupi!" ("Don't forget that she'll be gone soon and you might not have another chance! I don't want to see you ranting while gazing at the Mini-Misty!")

"Right back at you! Dawn will soon leave too and you'll never see Buneary again!" Now it's Pikachu's turn to go white.

"Pika pika! Chu pikachu pi Pikapi pika Pikachupi!" ("That's a low blow! I'm only talking to her if you talk to Misty first!")

"You're on! Tonight, right after Pokémon League ending ceremony!"

"Pika!" ("Yeah!") After that sudden burst of confidence, both look down, suddenly discouraged.

"We're screwed..."

"Pi..." ("Yup...")

As time passes, everyone starts to slowly wake up and recover from the party. Birch swears to Rowan that he'll never bring alcohol again. Most of the people vaguely remember what happened. Team Rocket disappears as quickly as possible.

Eventually, Lucian, the leader of Elite Four, shows up. Tracy opens the door.

"Good afternoon. Is Ash here?"

"Just a minute... HEY ASH! WE HAVE A VISIT!- oww, my head..." Ash quickly gets to the door to see who it was.

"Lucian! Long time no see!"

"It's been some time since our last meeting."

"What brings you here?"

"You might know what this is about. I have come here to personally invite you to face the Elite Four."

"Really?"

"Yes indeed. The battle is in two months from now."

"Two months?"

"Cynthia, the current champion, is travelling through Johto and will only be back to Sinnoh in one month and a half. Either way, you will need time to rest your Pokémon and prepare them for battle."

"I see... So, see you in two months!"

"See you."

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**Me: **What a party...

**Everyone (wasted): **Yeah...

**Me: **Critique? Praise? Suggestions? Comment... (Tatatorterra is fast asleep...)


End file.
